


Unnamed

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, Gen, Influenced by a tumblr post, nekophy's gonna hate me, this used to have a lot more character in the tags but the computer got stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: Quick angst oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing about this except the writing itself

Goth held his best friend, his secret crush, in his arms. He was trying to hold the fatal wound shut, and keep Palette in the realm of the living.

 

Palette had already started to lose the color in his eyes, and flake away in places. But it would be fine, right? Goth had seen monsters go through that. He could still live. "J-just hold on..." Goth had said over and over, not sure whether he was telling his friend or himself. He knew Palette could survive this. Things might be harder for him, but he could survive.

 

That thought left quickly, though. Because Goth looked up from the wound on his friend to see his father. The young reaper went into hysterics then.

 

"No!" He shouted, holding Palette's limp body up to his. "No, please!" Goth just kept repeating this over and over. Reaper sighed, trying to reach for the fallen skeleton. Goth got in the way, refusing to let his dad take his friend.

 

"I'm sorry, Goth, but this is just they way things work." The words were honest, and spoken kindly, but still stabbed into Goth's soul like an icy cold knife.

 

"We're in charge of who lives and who dies, right! W-why can't we just leave him here?" He shouts in a way. Goth was trying to hide the tears in his eye sockets. He's dealt with others dying. He's a reaper-in-training, after all. He couldn't cry while at an area of the job but they wouldn't stop. Reaper just sighed at the scene in front of him.

 

"Goth, the longer you hold him in this realm, the more he's suffering." Another metaphorical knife into Goth's soul. It was so ironic and hypocritical of his father to say so. The next bit of words came out louder than the last.

 

"But he shouldn't have to die! It's not fair! What about Papa? He's suffering, too! But you've let him stay! Why can't Palette?" Goth already knew the answer, but he didn't care. He just wanted his father to see that he loved Palette just as much as Reaper loved Geno.

 

Reaper stood straight. "Geno remains with us from his determination alone. We can only do so much to stop the inevitable, and we cannot touch those whose determination prevents them from actually dying. One day, one of us will have to take Geno to the afterlife. And, today, one of us has to do the same with Palette."

 

One of us. That struck a chord with Goth. A pretty negative one, too. "How can you say that? I could never take the life of someone I love! Never!"

 

"You'll have to one day." Was the only reply he got. Goth looked at Palette, and tightened his grip. "It doesn't have to be today..." Goth says quietly.

 

Reaper was about to protest again, when a weak voice was heard. "I-it's ok, Goth..."

 

Goth quickly loosened his grip on Palette. Despite the amount of him that had already dusted, and the lack of color left in his eye sockets, Palette was smiling. "I-I think I'm ready..."

 

"But I'm not!" Goth responded quickly. This just earned him another "It's ok..." From Palette.

 

"I-I'd like it, though, i-if you were... the one to take me over..." Palette said to Goth. The tears Goth was trying so hard to hold back finally came through. "P-please... I-it would make both of us... feel better..." Palette weakly reached up to Goth's face and managed to caress it. Goth leaned in for a bit, and then nodded. "O-ok... P-please forgive me."

 

Palette smiled again before his eye sockets became completely void of any sign of life. Goth gently scooped up his friends soul, as he had been taught, and caressed it carefully. Still crying, he did as he promised, and lead Palette to the afterlife.


End file.
